A Certain Awakened Railgun
by Accelerator Yuriko
Summary: Accelerator, whose real name was Yuriko, finally knew who she was meant to be. Long after the Sisters Arc, The fight against her own boss Kihara Amata, and the victory against Fiamma, she discovered that Touma, who has betrayed the world, was with evil Othinus. Accel, teaming along with Railgun Mikoto and Kakine T, will Accel suceed to defeat Touma and Othinus once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim: I do not own Toaru Majutsu No Index or Toaru Kagaku No Railgun**

 **A Certain Awakened Railgun**

Main Characters: Misaka Mikoto (Railgun) / Suzushina Yuriko (Accelerator) / Kakine Teitoku (Dark Matter) / Kuroko Shirai

Main Villains: Othinus / Touma Kamijou (Imagine Breaker)

Chapter 1: Yuriko and Mikoto

Touma Kamijou said he was the most unlucky person ever. At least he thought so. But, there was one girl who had even worse luck than anyone could ever imagine... And her name was Yuriko.

That's right, Accelerator. Nobody seems to believe that the somewhat "Greatest" Esper, can have worse luck than the Level 0. At least everybody except Accelerator herself. Or, Yuriko Suzushina herself. Suzushina Yuriko, wasn't that the name which Touma came up with in a daydream? Yes, but Accelerator's name IS Suzushina Yuriko, and the one that can prove it is Kihara Amata...

A long time ago, Yuriko was born in a hospital... but her parents were gone before she was even one year old. Did they die? Well, no evidence are found. Nobody even knew where they went. So, she started her life alone, miserably. Meanwhile, at that time, Touma Kamijou had his dad care for him, in comparison. Yuriko did the hard work every day, spending the times which nobody could imagine - She even cooked for herself at the age of one and a half and started earning money. Yuriko, however, had no friends. Almost all her students bully her. She has had a dark childhood. Touma? He continuously met girls, and even loved them, especially when he first met Bilibili (Mikoto), the Level 5 tsundere Electromaster who always loved Gekota!

But, things started to change. By the age of 8, Yuriko received a mail, and to her surprise, it was an invitation. This was the first time someone has sent her an invitation. When she looked at it, she noticed the sender of the mail. Kihara Amata. By that time, Kihara was the maddest scientist ever, and if someone receives even a word from him, it means PROFIT. When Yuriko finally arrived at the lab, she saw Kihara, grinning evilly, then all in a sudden, he grabbed Yuriko's hand. "So, I have heard about you... And let me ask you a question...

Do you want to take revenge on your miserable childhood?"

Yuriko thought for a while, until Kihara Amata shown her all his plans. "Level 5 Vector Control". Level 5? Yuriko thought, taking an entire step back... Level 5? Seriously? How cool would that be? By that time, Level 5 is so rare that if one is a Level 5, it completely means you are invincible!... But... As Yuriko looked behind her, Kihara Amata laughed, then said, "You'd get used to it, Yuriko... I mean, Accelerator..."

That was how Accelerator began his new life as the strongest esper in Academy City... She used her powers to save people, and protect them... That was until some madder scientists rose to life, and handed him the Level 6 Shift Project... Yuriko was not even used to her powers. In fact, all she wanted was to make the world greater, why would she need a Level 6 Shift? Invincibility. And, in order to do that she needed to kill 100+ Level 5s. But, how could they get that much Level 5s if there are only 6 others for Yuriko to kill? A doctor gave the scientists Mikoto's DNA, and created clones of the Level 5 Railgun, which led to Touma defeating Yuriko during the Sisters Arc...

Accelerator finally knew who he really is now.

She wasn't meant to be the one killing people. She was meant to be the one protecting them, and that's what she did.

Yes, Touma, and even Mikoto, at that time, thought Accelerator was a boy. She looked exactly a boy. No matter wherever you look, she still looks like a boy. And that was all because of her Vector Control, which reflected ALL her female hormone, completely changing her body type. All Yuriko wanted now, was to return to her original state...

Yuriko had enough. She has had a miserable childhood, she was mistaken for her gender, and she even got PUNCHED in the face - BY A LEVEL 0... Touma Kamijou! Touma was never good. He promised to protect Misaka Mikoto. But then, he attacked her just to say that he is protecting another damn freaking weeb who called herself Othinus. And thanks to Imagine Breaker, Yuriko finally knew she had to do something before the situation gets worse...

Touma has betrayed the whole entire world, and is willing to kill everyone in order to protect Othinus, who was in the evil side with Thor.

Timeline: After New Testament Book 9

Misaka Mikoto was walking through the garden when she saw Accelerator. This was the first time where Mikoto saw Accelerator without Last Order, at least after Touma's Punch in the past. Suddenly, a large bot came, and attacked Mikoto! The bot was Electric-proof, and there was no way Mikoto can shoot through it... BANG! The bot crashed, as Accelerator used Vector Control to make the bot attack itself! Mikoto was touched at Accelerator. She knew Touma has left her in the past, and she finally found a "guy" who can truely understand her, so she decided to lean towards Accelerator and kissed her... suddenly, Accelerator stopped, then responded Mikoto with one response... "No."

Mikoto was so shocked to hear that answer, as she had already studied about the info of Accelerator, until Accelerator gave her another response, "Whether you believe me or not, I was a girl all along. And yes, I hate my powers coz they suck against stuff like the freaking Nun Punch Man and that betrayer Kihara... Call me Yuriko, if you are really the Level 5 Misaka Whatever Railgun..."

Mikoto stopped as she listened to Accelerator's words. His personal info said she was MALE all along... "That info was fake..." Accelerator laughed at Mikoto's phone that is showing his info, "You even believed that? That info was made for the damn freaking Touma whatever so that... wait... The info was leaked?"

Everything went silent, as Accel gasped in horror...

That info, if leaked, would make everyone think Accelerator was always a male all along...

"TOUMA KAMIJOU, I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

Touma evilly laughed, as he raised up his right hand... "You wish?"

Misaka Mikoto, was crawling on the large fence when she saw Touma, who is definitely not the Touma she'd first met... Accel wore no devices on his neck... What? Mikoto thought, as she looked more closely. There, Accelerator completely didn't wear the battery device which enable her to Vector Control... or mabye she knew VC wouldn't work on Touma due to his previous attempt?... Wait... Accelerator...

POW! Imagine Breaker flew into the face of Accelerator, knocking her down.

Then, came another punch again. Accel was helpless...

Just then, Touma heard a familiar noise from behind... It was Bilibili. "Bilibili?" Touma asked, only to notice Mikoto, holding a coin in her hand... POW! Imagine Breaker negated its attack, and Touma one punched Mikoto!

Mikoto landed on the floor. Touma won. Again. At least he thought so.

Until...

"thisisopafAWAKENcoziamtheaccelerator!" Accelerator screamed with all her might, and awoke. This time, Accelerator was suddenly reminded of her first awaken scene... When she killed Kihara Amata with her own wings, and Kihara Amata was clearly at the similar power level of which Touma was... POW! Touma had enough watching everyone not willing to suicide but to keep fighting against him. Touma wanted to destroy humanity, and to protect Othinus...

"But... isn't protecting Othinus called HUMANITY?" A voice came from behind. There stood Mikoto. But she looked nothing like Mikoto... There she stood, with WHITE WINGS, whole body filled with electricity... "You said you'd keep your promise. I'm not trying to help Accelerator here but... You deserved to be defeated..." And suddenly, Touma was surrounded with 2 awakened Level 5s...

POW! Touma suddenly raised up his right hand, and NEGATED Mikoto's wings! Just at that moment, Mikoto fell onto the floor as well, and Accelerator saw something which she had seen in the past... Memories of the Level 6 shift project... Killing 20000 Railguns... No... Mikoto lost for her. Defeated by Touma just to protect her...

Yuriko, had clearly enough of misfortunes. There must be a way to solve everything, EVEN that Nun Punch dude... Wait...

"ACCELERATOR?" a voice came from the sky. It was Kakine Teitoku. Accelerator looked into his eyes, but couldn't find any reactions, so she answered, "Why did you return? Ain't you still afraid of my ultimate KILL-YOU skills, baka?"

"Well," Kakine answered with a calm voice, "I have learnt my mistake already... And I wish to protect even more people..." "Seriously?" Accelerator grumbled, "What makes you think you could be a hero instead of the you-are-second-strongest killer?"

Earlier that day, Kakine was walking on the street when he saw Accelerator, who saved Misaka Mikoto from a bot. Kakine was so touched at that scene that he actually took photos of it, and later that day, Kakine was having lunch when he met Kuroko and Uiharu, with Last Order. When Kakine tried to kill Last Order just to get revenge from Accelerator's doings, he stopped, as he saw Last Order's love towards Kuroko and Uiharu, giving them presents. Kakine started walking to assassinate Last Order, but then she noticed him. Kakine tried to pretend nothing happend, but Last Order knew everything. But, Last Order forgave him, and started talking to him. Kakine knew he shouldn't be on the dark side anymore. He should forgive his enemies as well. He forgave Accelerator.

Touma, now knowing why Kakine is here, decided to laugh... "Well, Kakine, if you really hated Accel, go and kill her..." It was at that moment when Touma knew, Kakine has already defeated him...

There was nothing Imagine Breaker could do against a knife.

Mikoto woke up, and saw Kakine, who was holding Accelerator in his hands. But, Kakine felt that Accelerator was slightly lighter and the appearance started to change... "Let's call the frog doctor..."

"Well, according to my report, as Yuriko has already removed Vector Control from herself (Which indicate that she is now a Level 0, but it is a good option to choose to not have VC anymore since her VC is already at its trashest level since Kihara's defeat), Yuriko is starting to become a girl once again." Mikoto stopped for a moment... "GEKOTA!" "Yes?" "Don't leak any of these out to anyone other than Yuriko herself!"

Kakine waited for a while, when he saw Mikoto, who told him that she won't let him see Accelerator. "Why not?" Kakine asked, as he shown Mikoto that he won't hurt him. "You'd freak out!" Mikoto answered Kakine, in fear, "If you dare go to visit Accelerator, you will definitely want to suicide!" "Why?" Kakine thought, as he replied, "Does that mean he'll kill me?" "Something worse than him killing you!" "I will not be afraid even if Accelerator will kill me there! Just leave me alone!"

Mikoto couldn't stop Kakine. Kakine quickly opened the door, and there, he saw Accelerator... Or should he say Yuriko, fully naked...

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Kakine shouted, then quickly ran back to Mikoto, who grinned towards Kakine... "I told ya..."

The next day.

Mikoto was in the classroom when she heard an announcement... A transfer student from another school.

Her name was Susushina Yuriko.

"Where is Accelerator?" Kuroko gasped, as she hid behind Mikoto in fear, "Why is he here?"

"It's a she," Mikoto replied, looking at the Kuroko behind her, "Yes, she is my friend..."

Kuroko fainted after hearing Mikoto's words. Wasn't Accelerator the greatest villain one could ever imagine? He even killed 10000 of your clones! Kuroko thought, as she fell onto the ground. Yuriko saw this, and decided to calm her down. "Kuroko?" Yuriko asked gently, but without much response, Kuroko suddenly Roundhouse Kicked her... "You CAN'T BE THE TRANSFER STUDENT! YOU WERE ALWAYS A GUY! And you still don't know how much..."

Kuroko suddenly stopped, as she saw Yuriko's body type. "I told you she is a girl," Mikoto answered, but Kuroko shouted, "Can't she be a GUY crossdressing as a GIRL?" Well, Touma did say Accel crossdressing as Yuriko in his daydream... But that was not true.

Misaka Mikoto sighed, as she saw Kuroko trying to grab Accelerator's breasts... Someone kicked on the classroom door. "Who?" Kuroko thought as she started touching Yuriko, only to notice a girl who look similar to Mikoto but more of a loli... with a gun in her hand. It was Last Order. "Last Order, you're back?" Yuriko asked, but without a response, Last Order held the gun and aimed it at Kuroko... "WHO dares touch my Accelolita?"

Then, for the rest of that day, Last Order chased Kuroko.

Yuriko sighed, as she sat next to Mikoto, holding her hand...

"What... if everyone I knew... found out that I am actually a girl..." "It would be alright," Mikoto answered. "But," Yuriko replied, "Will they leave me alone? But... everyone would freak out if they knew... The Greatest Esper before - Accelerator, is actually not a guy..."

As Mikoto knew Yuriko's feelings, she decided to do something in return... For her love for Yuriko...

The following day.

Accelerator (Yuriko) was walking on the street when she saw Kakine again, with a bag behind him. "Accelerator," Kakine asked, "Sorry that I freaked out in the hospital, because... I didn't even know that you were actually a girl all along! Anyway, what's your real name?"

"Yuriko," Accelerator answered, "Actually, that thing... Just forget it. At least you know about me now, Kakine-san. You saved me once, and I didn't even say thanks. Well, thanks. Anyway... the only reason for me to be myself once again was getting rid of my Level 5 powers. I still have the device, but I won't think I need it again..."

"So, you're a level 0 now?" Kakine asked. "Yes... unless something unexplainable happens like that of that freaking Touma dude whose calendar is always December 26..." Yuriko answered, in a quiet voice. Her face grew red. "You still love me, right?" "Why not?" Kakine replied, as he hugged Yuriko. Yuriko was touched, and tears fell from her eyes... until she saw something in the distance...

At the same moment, Mikoto was walking with Kuroko when they also saw something over there...

"LAST ORDER!" Yuriko screamed...

Othinus has got Last Order... "Well, seems like you can't protect your LOVED one, Yuriko..."

Despite Last Order not being Yuriko's girlfriend since she's already a girl, she had deep feelings towards her. Last Order, was the one who led Yuriko from the revenging path to the justice path. And Yuriko... promised to protect Last Order no matter what the cost is...

Yuriko ran towards Othinus...

POW!

Touma came up from nowhere, Imagine Punched Yuriko onto the ground!

"How come you're still alive?" Yuriko exclaimed, but Touma laughed evilly, "Well, I never died in that fight... I PRETENDED TO!"

Touma definitely learnt that trick from Loki, who did the exact thing 3 times in all 3 Thor episodes.

Just at that moment, Kakine came. "So... Knifes are nothing related to Science or Magic..."

But, Othinus grinned evilly... "Well... If you kill either Touma or me, Last Order will SURE be dead..."

Kakine and Yuriko took a step back... They must save Last Order from the 2 villains. Mikoto and Kuroko saw this, and decided to do something... Kakine dropped the bag he was holding, and took a step forward... just when the bag fell, Yuriko noticed the things inside it... Some perfumes, some facial masks, some soap, some dresses... Kakine is definitely not buying these things for himself because why would he use girl stuffs? Or mabye...

Mikoto remembered the day where Yuriko saved her from the gigantic bot... "asdfghjklAWAKENNNNNNNN!" Mikoto screamed with all her might... The Railgun has awakened once again! "You must be kidding!" Othinus laughed, as she held her knife to Last Order's neck!...

Suddenly, Touma and Othinus noticed something. Everyone stopped, as they all heard an unfamiliar noise...

PPPPHHHHAAAANNNNGGGGG!

"asdfghjklAWAKENNNNNNNNNNNN!" Last Order screamed, as she escaped Othinus, reached the sky, then shot an extra-destructive Railgun at Touma and Othinus... "Last Order AWAKENED?" Yuriko freaked out...

"But, the heart of Christ will calm all wicked people down..." Last Order said to Othinus and Touma... "Christ's love will make you two repent... Because Jesus is there, watching..."

"Impossible! Jesus doesn't exist!" Touma and Othinus exclaimed, but Last Order already sent light to conquer them...

Othinus died. Touma lost his Imagine Breaker.

Kakine, Mikoto and Kuroko were all touched by Last Order, but Yuriko... was extremely touched. She quickly hugged Last Order in her heart, and kissed her... "You... were always an angel... And will forever... be one..."

On the very next day.

The frog face doctor gave Mikoto a report. "Well, Touma has lost his IB already, and he is going to die no sooner if he doesn't wear..." Well, the device he got now is no different than the one Kakine is wearing nowadays.

In the afternoon, Kakine met Yuriko once again. This time, he got his bag. "Yuriko," Kakine said, "These are for you, yuriko-chan." Yuriko was so shocked to see that much stuff Kakine has brought for her..." "Well... thanks..." Yuriko replied, "I never thought you would..." "Let's be brothers once again..." Kakine replied, "On the light side... I love you..."

Kakine kissed Yuriko.

"Yuriko!" Mikoto said, "Last Order is over there!" Kakine and Yuriko ran to Last Order immediately.

She was fine, but one question was in Yuriko's head...

"Last Order... A Certain Awakened Railgun?"

Hope you enjoy this fanmade series of Toaru Majutsu No Index or Railgun! Actually, the main character here is Yuriko (Accelerator) actually instead of Misaka Mikoto, and you could say this is also a rematch of the Touma VS Accelerator scene from Railgun S, since instead of Touma, Accelerator plays the role of the good side.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuriko was sleeping with Mikoto, and besides them, were Kakine, who was sleeping on the floor.

The top 3 Espers of the Academy City.

But, the defeat of Touma led to another new conclusion, and that is... Where will the Imagine Breaker go?

World Rejector is the same concept of Imagine Breaker, which means after it vanishes from an owner, it goes somewhere else.

Imagine Breaker sure went somewhere...

Next day.

Mikoto was surprised to see that she has slept a quiet night for the first time. Mainly because of no Kuroko.

Yuriko woke up, and tried to wake Kakine up. "Well, Yuriko," Kakine said, "I'm going to get you a new Esper power later this day..." As Yuriko lost her Vector Control, she clearly needed at least some kind of Esper Power, other than the wings.

And yes, the wings won't work at full potential without Esper powers.

After school, Mikoto called Kakine and Yuriko to go shopping with her, and also by the meantime, getting a new Esper power.

Other than Kihara, what else scientists could there be to invent powers?

Yuriko was wondering when she saw Last Order, waving at her. Last Order is finally back, but then a noise flew over... It was Touma Kamijou, right hand cutted off, no powers, badly hurt. Touma walked up to Last Order, then looked at Yuriko.

"Well, you win this time," said Touma, "All I wanted to do now is..."

Just at this moment, Mikoto walked up to Touma... "Eh? Misaka-san..."

Suddenly, over 10000 Mikoto clones surrounded Touma, each with a gun in their hands, and one of them said, "It was you who tried to kill Last Order last time, was it?" At that exact moment, they all dropped their guns.

"Why didn't they shoot?" Misaka Mikoto exclaimed, only to notice every Misaka Clone leaving the area. Last Order clearly didn't control them. Kakine looked at Yuriko, then said, "I think you've got one already..."

The power to control the entire Misaka Network.

Touma was so shocked he wasn't shot that he quickly apologized to Mikoto for joining the evil organisation.

"You know the rules..." Mikoto said.

And then, Yuriko just stood there, watching Touma get absolutely punished by Mikoto. "Guess like I don't have to do anything then..."

Back at Kihara's base.

"Well, Yuriko," Kihara said, "You're going to be killed absolutely soon..."

Well, this Kihara isn't the Kihara Amata which Yuriko killed. This was Kihara 2, Kihara's son.

And he learned all of Yuriko from his dad.

Kihara 2 was laughing when he stopped suddenly. "Who's those 2 guys?" Kihara 2 suspiciously wondered... One girl with blonde hair and a guy all white. Kakine and Mikoto.

"Well, I also know your powers, Railgun and Dark Matter..."

Yuriko was walking home with Mikoto and Kakine when she saw someone looking suspiciously alike Kihara Amata.

"KIHARA-KUN!"

Kihara 2 gave no response, apart from an answer... "You know what...

ALL 3 OF YOU CAN'T VECTOR CONTROL NOW!"

Surely, Kihara 2 have the Accelerator ability.

Suddenly, Yuriko called the Misaka force. "You forgot?" Kihara 2 laughed, then gave Yuriko his plan...

"You give me clones, I'd kill them to reach Level 6!"

"Crap..." Yuriko said. She'd clearly forgot when an accelerator kills misaka clones...

Just at that moment, Yuriko saw Dark Matter and Railgun, both attacks got reflected!

"Now... what can beat me..."

Just at that moment, Last Order awakens once again!

"What?" Kihara 2 thought, as he tried to Vector Control her wings...

Just then, he saw a fist coming.

Yuriko.

"GENDER EQUALITY!"


End file.
